


Mr. Hale, the heartbreaker by AnaIsFangirling

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, teacher!Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] Une des étudiantes de Derek avait le béguin pour lui, Stiles trouvait ça hilarant... au début.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Hale, the heartbreaker by AnaIsFangirling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr.Hale, the heartbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098545) by [AnaIsFangirling (Ana_K_Lee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_K_Lee/pseuds/AnaIsFangirling). 



**Titre :** Mr Hale, the heartbreaker

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

* * *

 

L'année scolaire avait commencé depuis quelques semaines seulement et Derek savait déjà que cette année allait être longue. Les premières l'écoutaient à peine, il était convaincu que 50% des 3ème ne parlaient pas anglais, le laissant faire cours seul, et maintenant, il avait la confirmation qu'une des terminales craquait pour lui. Craquait vraiment beaucoup pour lui.

Le premier jour elle s'était presque battu avec un autre élève pour avoir la place en face du bureau de Derek. Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle voulait seulement avoir une meilleure vue sur le tableau ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais elle avait passé l'heure entière à le regarder, ne prenant aucunes notes et ne regardant pas le tableau quand c'était nécessaire.

Stiles trouvait cela hilarant. Au début. Puis elle avait commencé à rester après les cours. Au début, pour poser des questions sur ce qu'il venait d'étudier, mais c'était rapidement devenu inapproprié. Elle lui avait demandé quand son anniversaire était, sa couleur préférée, quel parfum il portait...

Evidemment, le loup-garou avait refusé de répondre et lui avait dit d'arrêter mais il n'avait pas dû s'y prendre de la bonne manière parce qu'elle semblait maintenant penser qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas les montrer à cause de leur différence d'âge et tout le truc enseignant/élève.

Mais quelque chose devait être fait. Il était arrivé en avance dans sa classe, comme à son habitude, pour seulement trouver un petit mot sur son bureau.

_Derek chéri,_

_Je sais que nous avions convenu que notre relation ne pouvait pas exister, mais je ne peux me taire plus longtemps. Je t'aime. Et je veux te le dire chaque jour. A partir de maintenant, chaque fois, que tu me verras te faire un clin d'œil, saches que ça voudra dire 'je t'aime', 'tu me manques', 'je te veux'..._

_Toute à toi,_

_Sarah._

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit quelque chose à propos d'une quelconque relation mais au moins, elle avait compris la partie 'ne pas se produire'. Il pensait utiliser la méthode de Stiles et ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, mais quand  elle arriva en classe - au moins 5 minutes en avance, avec un trop grand décolleté et la jupe la plus minuscule qu'il ait jamais vu - il sut que le problème ne disparaitrait pas de lui-même.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et le regarda en silence. Elle lui souriait, essayant sûrement de paraître sexy mais pour Derek, son sourire ressemblait davantage à un sourire 'tout juste échappé de Eichen House'. En fait, il devrait probablement vérifier son dossier, elle pourrait être une psychopathe. Et puis, elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Derek se figea avant de fixer son bureau. Il refusa de regarder autre chose jusqu'à ce que les autres étudiants arrivent.

Pendant le cours, il fit tout son possible pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Il était même allé jusqu'à l'ignorer quand elle avait levé la main pour répondre à une question. Il pensait qu'il avait réussi à la dissuader quand la cloche sonna, mais une fois encore, elle resta après que tout le monde soit parti.

"Miss Dobrey, je..."

"C'est bon, j'ai compris..." Dit-elle, en regardant ses pieds.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne le saura." Elle releva les yeux ; le sourire de psychopathe était de retour. "Je vais avoir 18 ans dans quelques semaines de toute façon." Ajouta-t-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de quitter la salle. 

"Mais... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" S'exclama-t-il, mais elle était déjà partie.

 

* * *

 

Quand Stiles était rentré à la maison, Derek était debout devant la cuisinière, remuant un reste de soupe. La soupe était un indice révélateur, le loup-garou refusait de manger de la soupe à moins qu'il ne se sente comme de la merde.

"Mauvaise journée ?"

"Sarah."

Stiles étreint son copain par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ?"

Derek pointa le petit mot qu'il avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Stiles la récupéra sans se détacher de Derek et le lu.

"Une relation ? Depuis quand c'est une relation ?"

"Je sais pas..."

"Lui as-tu parlé à propos de ça ?"

"J'ai essayé... Je ne veux juste pas la blesser, tu sais ? Mais chaque fois que j'essaye de lui expliquer, elle n'arrive pas à le comprendre."

"Eh bien... Peut-être que tu es trop gentil à ce sujet ?"

"Je ne veux pas la blesser bien que...  J'ai demandé à Marin de lui parler ; elle a dit qu'elle le ferait demain matin. Dieu j'espère que ça va marcher..."

"Je suis sûre que ça va aller. Maintenant ! Que dirais-tu d'un peu du 'remède Stiles' pour les très très mauvais jours ?" Demanda Stiles tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le boxer de Derek, ses doigts passèrent en-dessous de la ceinture pour caresser la peau chaude. Derek éteint la cuisinière avant de se retourner dans les bras de son petit-ami pour le serrer plus fort.

"Sexe dans la cuisine ?" Demanda-t-il en levant un de ses sourcils. Stiles ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et le tira par le col de son t-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses cuisses heurter la table. Bien assez tôt, Derek oublia sa mauvaise journée.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain, juste avant le déjeuner, Marin vint le voir dans sa salle de classe. Il espérait qu'elle était là pour lui dire que tout était fini, mais elle détruisit rapidement ses espoirs.

"Je suis désolée Derek, j'ai essayé."

Elle promit d'essayer à nouveau dès que possible mais lui dit aussi que cela prendrait du temps ; beaucoup de temps. Après son départ, Derek envoya un SMS à Stiles.

'Marin a échoué, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?'

'Dit lui que tu es gay ?'

'Je l'ai entendu dire à une de ses copines, que la rumeur me disant gay était un stratagème pour s'assurer que personne ne serait au courant pour "nous"'

'Quand est ton prochain cours avec elle ?'

'Demain avant le déjeuner. Pourquoi ?'

'Stiles?'

'Quoique tu es prévu, ne le fais pas.'

Cette nuit-là, Derek essaya toutes sortes de techniques pour faire parler Stiles, mais rien ne fonctionna.

  

* * *

 

 

Le dernier cours avant le déjeuner avait commencé et pendant les 15 premières minutes, Derek continua à regarder à l'extérieur et concentrait son ouïe pour découvrir ce que Stiles avait préparé. Comme rien ne se passa, il se reconcentra sur sa leçon, prétendant que Sarah n'était pas là à le regarder avec des yeux amoureux.

Quand il ne resta plus que quelques minutes de cours avant le déjeuner, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Stiles rentra dans la salle, portant une _lunch-box_ Batman.

"Désolé de vous interrompre ! Voilà, bébé, tu as oublié ton déjeuner." Dit-il, en posant la _lunch-box_ sur le bureau de Derek. Le loup-garou était sans voix. Stiles contourna le bureau, se pencha en avant et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Derek avant de repartir. Au moment où Derek reprit ses esprits, la cloche avait sonné et tout le monde avait quitté la salle... y compris Sarah.

 

* * *

 

 

Quand Derek rentra chez lui, Stiles était déjà, allongé sur le canapé avec un livre.

"Morell va te tuer, tu sais."

"Pourquoi ?" 

Derek attendit d'être allongé entre les jambes de son petit-ami pour répondre.

"Sarah a passé des heures dans son bureau après ta petite scène. Ils ont dû appeler ses parents ; Je les ai même entendu parler de lui faire faire une thérapie."

"Tant mieux pour elle."

Ils partagèrent quelques baisers passionnés jusqu'à ce que Derek se rappelle quelque chose.

"Merci pour la _lunch-box_ Batman en passant, certains de mes étudiants ont fabriqué un _bat signal_ et l'ont utilisé au lieu de lever la main pendant toute la journée."

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé cette traduction autant que j'ai aimé l'original.


End file.
